


candy apple

by hanthelibrarian



Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Posting to keep track of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian
Summary: Promptober Day Three Prompt: candy apples
Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952227
Kudos: 1





	candy apple

bright red, i am wanting  
cold air crisp and tart  
you bite into me  
like a candy apple  
and steal what’s left  
of my heart


End file.
